Congestive heart failure is a common condition with significant mortality. Drugs which stimulate the heart may make the patient feel better but have been associated with an increased risk of dying. Vasodilator drugs which reduce the work load on the heart can also improve symptoms and prolong life. Beta blocking agents, when used with caution, have been demonstrated to improve symptoms in patients with congestive failure.